


Once Again

by Rizelcchi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: Once again, it's an anniversary.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Kudos: 59
Collections: Malleus' angsts





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Uh, please, I beg you don't mention the grammar.  
> 2\. I'm sorry if it comes off as OOCr  
> 3\. Please enjoy!

Malleus Draconia never gives any care about his age, it's just a number, it doesn't mean anything to him.

1, 5, 20, 100, a lot of things change and to be honest it's kind of hard for him to adapt, but well, he is used to it, almost.

"Malleus, you're visiting that place again today?" Lilia manages to catch that tall man before he goes off.  
"Yes, after all, it's an anniversary."  
"Hm~ Okay. I'll take care of the others." Lilia doesn't bother to ask more, knowing that sad and lonely smile on Malleus' face is not rare occurance anymore.

Malleus went off to a graveyard, it's not a long journey since he is using his magic and he had already visited this time for a hundred years already, as always, fireflies-like light flickered when he appears.

And yet, he still can't get used to this lonely feeling of his. Walking slowly, step by step.  
Finally, he arrives, once again, to his beloved woman's tomb. A sad smile decorates his face.

"One more year, 4 more seasons passed. How are you?" Expecting no reply, Malleus greets you.  
In this terribly long life of his, one thing he always miss is you, missing someone to call him "Tsunotarou" again, someone who doesn't fear him at all but even manages to laugh with him and loving him for how he is until the end.

Someone who is smiling for him until her last breath.

"I miss you." Malleus won't cry anymore, he had enough of that, but he always mentioned those words. Thunderstorm always occured on this date back then because of his sadness, it's fearsome, terribly fearsome and sad.

Malleus loves you, there's no doubt about it and it will never changes as long as he is still breathing.  
Meeting you is a short blessing to his life, but time passes so quickly, too quick, he hadn't done a lot of things with you yet, and you already passed away. Such a short time, but he enjoyed it a lot. 

"I guess I will visit this place again next year, please wait for me again, soon, hopefully soon, we can meet each other once more, once again, please let me love you, forever."


End file.
